


Destined

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Category: Backstreet Boys, Pop Music RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At age 12, Jennifer learns who her destined it: The man fate has picked to be her soulmate. When it turns out it's 5-year-old Nick, she is not so pleasantly surprised. Now Nick has to prove to Jennifer he really is her destined. Rating is for sexual conduct (between consenting adults) in forthcoming chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destined

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for het_bigbang on LiveJournal, but I ended up dropping out toward the end, so I'm going ahead and posting it anyway on my own time.

**Year 1, 1985.**

Jennifer woke up bright and early. It was her twelfth birthday and she was especially excited. Since it was her twelfth birthday, it was the day she was supposed to go down to the Main Hall with her parents and learn who her destined is. In her community, people's spouses are chosen by fate, and when both (or one, if the two aren't of the same age) turn twelve years old, they meet. And since it had gotten to Jennifer's twelfth birthday without her meeting anyone, she knew she had to had been "given" a younger man.

She was up, showered, dressed, and sitting at the breakfast table when her parents managed to make their way down the hall rubbing their eyes. Her mother looked at her. "Jen what are you doing up so early?" She reached for the coffee pot and poured herself a cup. "You realize what time it is, right?"

"And you realize what day it is, right?" was Jennifer's reply with a smile.

Her mother smiled. "Oh yes. Happy birthday Jenny," she kissed Jennifer's cheek as she sat down at the table.

"Not just any birthday," she grinned, "My twelfth!" she nearly bounced in her chair at the thought. "I get to meet my destined today! I hope he's utterly _dreamy_."

Her mother chuckled, "I'm sure he's wonderful and perfect for you. Once your father gets up we'll get ready and head to the Grand Hall, okay?"

She nodded, but she was antsy the entire time her parents were dragging their feet (at least, according to her) getting ready and heading to the hall. She had to stop and wait for them because she had gone too far ahead for their liking. But soon, they were at the Grand Hall and Jennifer was practically skipping into it.

The registrar smiled when she walked into the room. "You must be the young lady who is to meet her destined today."

Jennifer nodded. "That I am."

"Excellent because your destined is already in the matching room waiting for you," and before she could tell Jennifer and her parents where the room was, Jennifer was bolting for the door. She had been studying the layout for the last six months and knew exactly where the matching room was. What she hadn't prepared for was who would be in the room. Instead of the dreamy young man she had been expecting, who was in the room was a couple with their son who couldn't be any older than six.

"Hi!" the little kid smiled, "My name's Nick! Are you Jennifer? My mommy's says we're supposed to be together forever!"

Jennifer looked at Nick, then her mother, and then Nick again. "He's just a little kid. What is this? I mean, seriously, what is this?" she turned to leave the room. There was no way that... that little kid was her destined. There had to have been a mistake. He was much too young to even know what the hell the concept of being destined to someone was. How in the hell could he be someone's destined? No, no that wasn't right, and she was going to go to the heads and find out who her true destined is. She let the doors fly open and he marched right up to the registrar and gave her name. "I'd like to know who my destined is."

The registrar (who had been different from the one who had been there when they entered) tapped some keys on her computer and pulled up Jennifer's file. "Looks like your destined is Nickolas Carter. Date of birth, January 28, 1980. I see today is your twelfth birthday. Didn't you just meet Nickolas?" she cocked her head to the side, "Did he not show up, or something?"

Jennifer flipped her hair out of her face and stared the woman at the other end of the desk down. "Oh I definitely met him just now. That's why I'm here talking to you. I met him, but do you see his age? Do you see mine? I'm twelve years old. He's five. I would think that my destined would be, oh, I dunno, closer to the age of twelve?"

"We don't assign anyone a destined. That is up to fate," the registrar kept typing, "And fate chose for you to be with him. There's nothing I can do about it. You can try talking to fate, but fate rarely listens. Fate knows best, you know this young lady."

Jennifer quickly turned on her heels, ready to leave the hall and get to the bottom of this, but standing in the doorway was that kid from the Destiny Room, his floppy mop of blond hair in his face and his eyes were huge. Jennifer was annoyed by him already. He was also in her way of the door. She glared at him. "You're what's-his-name, and you're in my way."

"My name's Nick," he said indignantly, "My mommy says we're supposed to get married." He looked up at Jennifer and smiled. "You're very pretty."

Jennifer pushed him out of her way and started walking away. "Well your mommy was wrong." She rolled her eyes so hard she swore she saw the back of her head when she heard the footsteps behind her.

"My mommy can't be wrong cause she says," Nick started as he tried to catch up to her, "She says that fate decided we were supposed to get married. And fate is never, ever wrong."

Who did this kid think he was? Jennifer stopped, turned to face Nick, and held her hand up so he'd stop as. well. "Look kid, I don't know what you've been told, but fate has gotta be wrong in this case. Look at you: You're five, probably almost six. Now look at me: I'm twelve. There's no way we can be together. So there has to be some sort of mistake because I'm sure I'm supposed to be with someone closer to my age."

"But my mommy told me..." Nick started up again, ready to tell her all about the couples, the destined couples, that he knew with a much larger age gap than they had, but she cut him off.

"Look. I don't care what your mommy says. I really couldn't care less. I. Am not. Destined to be. With you."


End file.
